


Thoughts of Dean Winchester

by Crimson_Pharaoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/pseuds/Crimson_Pharaoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone to Hell, a witch curses Dean into a coma which he won't wake up until everyone, close to him and those who ridiculed him understand his feelings. Dean is not particularly pleased when he wakes.<br/>ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wicked Witch is Dead

   

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

 

     "Dean!" Came the guttural scream from a giant of a man with disheveled long brown hair.

     "He won't wake Samuel Winchester." The red haired witch, whom Sam and Dean had been hunting, said quite frankly and fearlessly considering the loaded gun, Sam was holding against her pretty red mane of fire. She was responsible for draining the lifeforce out of children leaving them in comas till death. So Dean and Sam had tracked her down to  _persuade_ her to stop draining humans, which led to Dean intercepting a spell meant for Sam leaving him in a coma. 

     "What did you do to him! Fix him or I'll blow your head into a thousand tiny pieces!" Screamed Sam, in agony at the fact his brother was hurt _again_  and _he couldn't fix it!_

     "He's in a magical coma; as for _fixing_ him well, how about not!"

     "How about I take your head as a trophy to show off!" Sam cocks the gun as he says this. He doesn't care how cold hearted it seems, this bitch just put his brother in a coma; that he most likely won't wake up from, given the evidence of the other deaths. He'd convince her to fix his brother anyway he can. And he's been told he can be quite  _convincing_ when he needs to be.  

     The middle aged witch seemed to finally realize that Sam wasn't kidding and would really blow her head off if he thought it would get him his brother back faster. With this realization the witch paled dramatically and gulped saliva down her throat in fear. She'd never had prey that fought back before.

     "Okay I can't fix it myself," Sam's finger twitched and lightly pushed down on the trigger.

     "But I know how you can break it!" The witch rushed out hoping against all hope that would increase her chance of survival. "I'll tell you, but please don't kill me. Please!" The witch begged with tears falling down her face showing her helplessness. She did not care about her pride at this moment, all that was going through her head was her survival.

     "How! And if you are lying to me I swear to God you'll see Hell a lot sooner than expected!" Sam yells into the witch's ear while tightening the hold he has around her thin neck.

     "You need to understand him, his emotions, his motivation, his thoughts. Only when you, and any others that have had an affect on your brother, understand him will he be free of the curse." 

     "How am I to know what his feelings regarding his life are, and how do I know who made an impact on his life? Most of the people who influenced both Dean and I are dead! Am I supposed to magically raise the dead?!" Sam can feel the hopelessness invading his mind with thoughts of how that was impossible, and that he had _failed Dean again_.

     "Here," The red head thrust a folder filled with papers at Sam. "That has all your brother's thoughts during certain parts of his life. For the other problems well there's not much else you can do but hope and pray."

     "Thanks for your help." Sam muttered and quickly grabbed the file and his unconscious brother and stumbled to the car, a beautiful Black 67' Chevy Impala, and settled his brother gently on the back bench seat. After making sure Dean would be comfortable he threw the file in the passenger seat and rubbed his head in aggravation.

     "Well bye," The witch called over her shoulder as she danced toward her house; as if she had not a care in the world.

     "I don't think so Bitch!" His words quite in compare to the gunshot that rang in his ears. Looking at the corpse of the witch he whispered, "no one messes with _my brother_!"

    Sam got in the driver's seat of the Impala and stopped, he didn't know what to do and had nowhere to go. Bobby was dead, Cas AWOL, his brother..... his brother was...... dying. Sam sat there and cried for his brother, all the things he didn't get to do and all he didn't experience, and probably never would. Sam couldn't see how he could fix this, how does one bring the dead to life? That was his last thought before the he was swallowed by the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tester chapter  
> Should I continue?  
> Also any ideas WELCOME!

   "Wake the bloody Hell up, Moose!"

   The foreign scottish accent near him while he was sleeping, alerted Sam to the fact something was wrong. Within seconds (John had frequently tested their reaction time while growing up) Sam had a gun in one hand trained on one of the unfamiliar figures and the Ancient Kurdish demon killing knife against the new king of Hell, Crowley's throat.

   "Are you an idiot, Moose? Look where you're aiming your bloody gun!" As if exactly where Sam was aiming at would lighten his hostility. So Sam looked, and no it couldn't be......

   "Mom?" Sam stammered, but didn't lower his weapons, it still could be a shape-shifter of some kind. "She's dead. How'd you get her skin? You think this is funny!" Dean would come, he'd tell that  _monster_ why it couldn't be their mom. Dean would come. 

   Then he remembered, Dean..... Dean who was in a coma, Dean who wasn't here!

   Sam turned to Crowley and snarled, "Where is Dean? Where'd you take my brother!" Sam pushed the knife down on his neck, a slice appeared demon blood running down. Sam didn't even notice too worried about his brother.

   "Squirrel? How am I to know, he is always with you. There is a bloody reason I call you Moose AND Squirrel."


End file.
